This invention is directed to an easy open thin film pouch. Most particularly the invention is directed to a thin film pouch which has a pressure rupturable frangible seal formed between the film layers of the pouch.
A variety of pouches formed from thin films are used for storage and dispensing of products. A large majority of these products are liquid or semi liquid food stuffs and personal care items. Typically small quantities of food, condiments, salad oil or lemon juice are packaged in small pouches suitable for individual servings. Small pouches are also utilized for samples of personal care products such as lotions and soaps. Larger pouches are utilized to contain items normally utilized in larger quantities as, for instance soups, salad oils, sauces and other items utilized in bulk.
While thin film pouches can be opened utilizing a pair of scissors or a knife this is very inconvenient especially for individual serving pouches. Thus most pouches are manufactured to include a perforated area or a notched corner allowing for the user of the pouch to hold the pouch in one hand and rip or sever the pouch along the notch or perforated area. While this method of opening the pouch offers no problem to those individuals having two healthy hands, two hands which are currently free and/or two hands which are clear or dry, it can present problems to those not having two healthy hands, only one hand which is free or wet or greasy hands.
An individual, for whatever reason, having only one hand available to him or her for opening a pouch has difficulty opening pouches which require tearing or severing of a portion of a pouch about a notch or a perforated region on the pouch. This is an act which is extremely difficult if not impossible to do with only one hand. Further, in situations as, for instance, in a shower in attempting to open a pouch containing hair conditioner or other similar product, the user's hands are normally wet and it is all but impossible to get a proper grip on the small segment of pouch which must be torn away from the remainder of the pouch to open the pouch. Additionally, if an individual attempting to utilize the contents of the pouch has greasy or oily hands they also find it impossible to grip the small segment of the pouch which must be torn or severed from the remainder of the pouch.
Not being able to easily open a pouch can lead to frustration and thus dissatisfaction with the product which is contained in the pouch.